Chase Young
Chase Young (voiced by Jason Marsden in Xiaolin Showdown, later David Kaye in Xiaolin Chronicles) is a renegade Xiaolin monk turned evil in exchange for superhuman strength and immortality, one of the main antagonists of Xiaolin Showdown, later the main antagonist of its sequel, who also serves as the husband of Wuya, father of Venom, Carnage and Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles), and father-in-law of Adagio Dazzle in Twilight's Adventures Series. Chase is once a former Xiaolin Warrior and a near-Xiaolin Dragon until Hannibal Roy Bean came along. Chase served as a continuously impending villain of the monks. He is also a most hated enemy of Twilight Sparkle (EG) and Kyle Akers. At one time, Chase was on the side of good; however, Hannibal Roy Bean told him that he could only achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior of all time on the Heylin side. Hannibal showed a fake hologram to Chase of his former best friend, Master Monk Guan saying he would soon destroy Chase. He was convinced to drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup, which ended up costing him his soul and have him eternal youth as well as the ability to transform into a lizard at will. The main ingredient in the soup is dragons. But Chase, so overwhelmed by his new power, betrayed Hannibal Bean and sealed him in the Ying-Yang World for many years. Chase has lived for so long that he has been around the world. Wherever he went, he defeated great warriors. Whenever he defeats a warrior, Chase takes control of their chi and their physical form, transforming them into a legion of "Jungle Cats". The Jungle Cats (also known as Chase Young's Fallen Warriors) were lions, tigers, and panthers, but on Chase's command, retake their human form, or other forms such as birds. Chase can give these animal minions any command by simply snapping his fingers. Chase Young first appeared in Twilight and Kyle's Beginning of Equestria Girls, where he hired Sunset Shimmer to steal Twilight's crown from Equestria, until Twilight were going after her to the alternate world to get her crown back by going to the Princess of the Fall Formal. Sunset however betrayed Chase by wearing the crown and transformed into a demon, killing him, that makes his son Venom, Adagio Dazzle and their Heylin villains get revenge on her, starting with Twilight and her friends by stealing their magic and rule the entire world with the 10,000 Years of Darkness in Team Rainbooms and Team Owls' Adventures of Equestria Girls. Trivia * Gallery Chase_Young_Dragon_Form.png|Chase Young's Dragon Form tumblr_inline_n63w1tprDP1qcrwpd.png|Chase Young's demise Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Legendary characters Category:Heylin Empire Category:Heylin Warriors Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Reptiles Category:The Council of Darkness Category:The Legion of Doom Category:The Dark Ones Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Adults Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Singers Category:Liars Category:True Heylin Empire Category:Siblings Category:Kings Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Foiled characters Category:Murderers Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Earth Powered characters Category:Giants Category:Size changers Category:Toons Category:Mysterious characters Category:Heroes turned Evil Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Set's recruits Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Possessors Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Characters with ultimate powers Category:Temporary allies Category:Characters that scare Twilight Category:Heylins of Darkness Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Sunset's most hated enemies Category:Villains who hate Twilight Category:Villains who hate Kyle